wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mesquite
Mesquite is a female LeafWing / SandWing hybrid. She lives in the underworld of the Scorpion Den and is considered one of the top assassins in the city. But no one takes her seriously, so she is frowned upon. Appearance Sand-yellow scales, with flecks of dark and light green, like freckles, dotting face, wings, and tail. Leaf-shaped wings, barb on the end of tail. Leaf-like horns and spines, very dark brown underbelly and eyes. Pouches of camel skin and palm fronds with poisons and weapons. Rather thin, wiry, and short. Backstory Mesquite's father lived on an island off the coast of Pantala, but one day while he was swimming, he got caught in a storm and knocked out. He washed up on shore in Pyrrhia, where Thistle found him, and helped him, even though she didn't know what he was. While he was healing, they both fell for each other. They had an egg and lived on the southern and eastern part of the desert until they got caught in a battle between Burn and Blaze's forces while visiting the Scorpion Den and died. Her egg was found by a SandWing living in the Scorpion Den. Her adopted mother taught her to be cutthroat and tough If she wanted to survive. She was raised by this dragon with her son but, this dragon died from an attack on the Scorpion Den without telling her who her parents were. She now lives on her own and is constantly getting teased and bullied about her looks. She suspects she is a hybrid but isn't certain of what tribe. She now owns her own stall in the Scorpion Den market and sells poisons. She also can be hired to go out assassinate dragons. Personality She is friendly to the dragons who respect her. She has a tough side that comes out when she either has a job, someone calls her short, or she gets called 'disformed'. She stays out of Thorn's way, and Thorn stays out of her way. She is quiet and doesn't talk much. Relationships 'Fossil - '''Fossil is Mesquite's adopted brother and one of the only dragons in the Scorpion Den who tries to be friendly to her. '''Heatwave - '''This SeaWing / SandWing hybrid has always has a tense relationship with Mesquite. Heatwave is one of Mesquite's best customers, but neither of them really trust each other. '''Thorn -' Mesquite always has had an interesting relationship with Thorn. They mostly stay out of each others way, but it doesn't always work out and things happen. '''Myrix - '''Mesquite hates Myrix beyond all things and wants to murder her on a daily basis Quotes ''"Poison isn't something that comes easy, pal. That's gonna cost ya." ''- To mysterious costomer ''"They always call me deformed. But really, it doesn't bother me. I know I can rip off their snout and everything will be fine." ''- To Fossil ''"No problem. I'll just say 'look over there!' they'll look and I'll drop thus poison into their tea." ''- To Koala ''"Mother. Please tell me. Please. I need to know who my parents are." ''- To adopted mother ''"If I am hybrid, what kind of dragon. Leaf shaped wings. What tribe has those?" ''- To Fossil Trivia * Despite her tough look, Mesquite loves lemon tea * One time a dragon called her misshaped, and despite her threats, he wouldn't stop, so she literally ripped his wings off * Her adopted mother didn't treat her like a child, she treated her like a "piece of dirt that isn't squashed, yet" * Fossil, for her fourth hatching day, gave Mesquite her first poison * Mesquite keeps count of all the dragons she's killed * The exact amount of dragons she has killed is two hundred and sixteen Screen Shot 2019-01-30 at 6.21.27 PM.png|Mesquite in pony form by MorphoTheRainWing Screen Shot 2019-02-01 at 8.58.47 AM.png|Mesquite in wolf form (By Wolfy Mesmer) Screen Shot 2019-03-02 at 10.png|By Duskseer (Wattpad) Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:LeafWings Category:SandWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Merchant)